Heart of the Dragon
by Midnight Fantasia Goddess
Summary: All Joey wanted is to know where his sister is. But he stubles into the lost city of Atlantis and the georgouse heartless Dragon Lord. Yaoi! Rated M for a reason! No like no read! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I got from reading a book. It's called 'Heart of the Dragon' same title I know. I hope you will enjoy this fic. I just hope I don't get sued…pleas don't sue!

_**Warning!**_: This will be Yaoi (male x male) you have been warn, no like no read. There will be graphic violence. There will be limes and lemons in some chapters, you have been warned. Flames? I have a water gun. Enjoy!

Heart of the Dragon

Chapter:1

Little Seto watched his instructor kill an old man, without a care. The old man had entered the portal that lead through Atlantis by accident. He tried to plead for his life, only it fell on death ears. Seto's instructor slaughter the man with his sword made of gold. Seto watched and flinched as blood landed almost everywhere, bits of blood landed on Seto himself. The instructor put the sword away and face the future Dragon Lord with a smile, as if nothing happened.

"That's how it's done Seto. You need to kill everyone that comes to our world, as future Dragon Lord." His instructor said.

"I don't want to be a murderer. I don't want to kill anything nor anyone." Little Seto said pleading with his big ice blue eyes.

"Enough Seto. You will kill anything or anyone, and starting at this age. It includes men, women, children, babies, the elderly anything. I shall train you to be fearless. As future Dragon Lord you will be known as the Heartless Dragon Lord." His instructors normal brown eyes turned gold.

"Yes sir." Seto said sadness in his ice blue eyes. His instructor smirked and left with little seven-year-old Seto on his heels.

It has been a whole week since he has heard of his sister. Last time he heard from her was when she left on that university trip to the Amazon. He was getting really worried, no phone call, no email, no nothing.

Joey slumped in the couch in his cozy two bedroom apartment. Both his parents died when he was in high school. He graduated and never went to college, he has a little sister to maintain. His part time job is being a take-out delivery boy, the good part is that he gets to take left over after work, and his boss is a very nice man. He has been saving money for a long time in case of an emergency. They could live in a big house, but Joey and his sister decided why live in a bigger home since both were almost never home.

Ring, Ring

Joey quickly jumped up in case if it was his sister. He went towards his phone and snatched it.

"Hello Serenity!" Joey hoped to hear his little sister's voice.

"Uh no. It's me Yugi." The male laughed a bit.

"Yug, sorry there buddy. What's up?" Joey said embarrassed.

"Nothing, just called to tell you that my mother will be getting married." Yugi hissed.

"Again?" Joey is now confused.

"Yes again. So just thought I called you and invite you to the wedding." Yugi said.

"Interesting. Yeah I'll go." Joey said through the receiver.

"Okay, now to get a hold of Malik and Ryou. I'll see you later."

"Alright bye." Joey hanged up and sat at his loveseat couch.

He just couldn't take it anymore he has to know where Serenity is, or he'll go mad. That's it he's going to go find her. He took out his phone and call the airport for a plane ticket. When he was done with his ticket which he thank god that there was one available in the next three hours; and he live half an hour away from the airport. He went to go pack for his trip, and a quick shower.

Joey was waiting in the airport for the plane. He looked around to see many people in a hurry. Probably going to go see a family member or a loved one. Joey heard his plane get called and went to his exit. He climbed inside the plane only to find out that he has to sit with an annoying kid. How joyful, he thought.

Seto was sitting walking with his Instructor. They were taking a walk where the portal is. Seto was on alert since Atlantis has many creatures such as like him Dragons, Demons, Nymphs, Vampires, Harpies, etc…

"Seto look." His instructor pointed to the light green swirling portal. It had a white layered in the outside, and light green in the inside the portal was a good feet off the ground.

A man that looked in his late thirties fell to the ground. He got up and looked around to find Seto and the other Dragon. The man was about to walk to them with a smile, but stopped.

Seto took out his golden sword that has a dragon on the handle with red ruby eyes. Seto moved with so much speed that you'd think it was a trick. The Dragon Lord stood in front of the mortal and brought his sword up. The mortal looked up horror filled his eyes. He quickly brought his sword down just as fast as he moved, the mans head flew out of his body. The head was smashed to the wall next to the portal. Seto watched as the body fell to the ground bleeding where the head used to be.

"That's my boy Seto." His instructor gave a pat on the Dragon Lord's back.

The Dragon Lord just looked at the now dead body and left without a word. He knew that there was going to be a mortal coming, he was trained by the best. Seto was now the fearless, cold, emotionless Dragon Lord. Emotions were for the weaklings, if he ever showed a bit of emotion other Dragons will think of him as a weakling. Seto can not have that, he is just as emotionless than any other Dragon.

"Seto I shall be leaving to my home, have a pleasant night my Lord." His instructor left.

"Good night." Seto said as he watched his instructor leave. The Dragon Lord watched his instructor spread his wings and took off flying to his home. Seto just stared there emotionless, he sighed and got up to go to his room.

Well I hope you guys like it, I know kind of short. I just wanted to know if people like it? Sorry for my awful grammar, I sort of rushed through it and didn't check for errors. Please leave a _Review_! O.O


	2. Chapter 2

I love Gena Showalter's books. I'm glad people read her books too. My stories are going to be the same, I might change a little bit of it. Just a little bit. Other than that everything will be the same.

_Warning!:_ This is Yaoi (male x male) you have been warned. No like. No read. There will be graphic violence, limes and lemons in some chapters. You have been warned. Flames…I have a water gun. Other than that enjoy. :D

Heart of the Dragon

Chapter 2

"He doesn't laugh,"

"He never yells,"

"When his younger brother, accidentally stabbed Seto's thigh with a six-pronged razor, our lord didn't even flinch."

"I know why he's like that! All he needs is hours of bed sport, but I'm not even sure he know what his dick is for."

Seto Kaiba appeared inside the spacious dining hall, he gazed around his surroundings. The ebony floors gleamed cleaned and black, the perfect contrast for the dragon-covered ivory walls. Along the windows gauzy drapes wisped delicately. Crystal ceilings towered above, reflecting the tranquility of seawater that enclosed the great city.

Seto sat at the head of the rectangular dining table. The aroma of sweet meat and fruit should have wafted to his nose, but over the years his sense of smell, taste, and color had disappeared. The only smell that came to him is ash, he can't taste anything and his sight is black and white.

Everyone went silent once their king took a seat. Seto sat down without a smile or a scowl. All the males changed the subject. They began to talk about both men and women. All of them began to exaggerate in their stories. One man went so far as to claim that he fought his enemies successfully, and at the same time pleasuring four women. For a Nymph, that was possible. A dragon? No.

Seto rolled his eyes as he chewed his tasteless meat. he had heard the same story a thousand times. Seto asked one of the males besides him, "Any news?"

Valon his first command gave him a grim smile and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." He had brown hair spiked up in different angles. "The vampires are acting strangely. They're leaving the Outer City and are coming here in the Inner City."

"Do you know why?" Seto asked.

"It might not be good for us." Valon drank his wine out of his goblet.

"Kill those that come close to our home." A man named Keith said glaring.

"We need to kill the whole entire race." Another man grunted.

Years ago, Keith and his mate had been captured by a group of vampires. Keith was chained to the wall, and was forced to watch his mate being rapped and drained. When Keith escaped he went on a murdering rampage, and killed everyone responsible. He used to be happy-go-luck dragon before his deceased mate; now he is deadly serious.

Seto hated the most, because the group that caused it was a group of rouge dragons. They are responsible doing the same thing to the Vampire King's mate. Thus, a war erupted between their races.

"What if we tell Zeus for their extinction?" Keith said.

"The gods have forgotten about us." Valon growled.

"Besides, Zeus is like Cronus in so many ways. He might agree, but do we really want him to! We are all creation of the Titans, even those we loath. If Zeus destroys one race, what is to stop him from whipping out the others."

"Then without asking him, we will strike." Ricky growled.

"We shall declare war to those monsters." Aikido said.

"I agree. The vampires all need to be destroyed!" Keith said ready for blood.

Seto just stared at his men,. He didn't say anything for a long while. His warriors looked ready to slaughter the entire Inner City.

"One of us needs to spy on them. That way we know why they came here." Valon said after he swallowed his food.

Seto spoke with a death glare, "I will not have any men attack without a strategy." Seto made them shrink back with his death glare.

"Oh what do you care Seto. A heartless bastard like you would welcome the violence." A man named Dave said.

Seto just stared at the warrior. He heard angry growls coming from his men. Dave black hair with brown eyes laughed daring anyone to act against him.

_Do they really think of me as a heartless? _Seto wondered. Heartless enough not to care if his own people die? He is a killer, but not all heartless. Seto felt some emotion, not like a true heartless that has no emotion. He knew how to control them very well. Knew how to burry them deep inside of himself.

"My family is Atlantis." Seto said with his eyes closed voice very calmed. "I shall protect her with all my might."

"You're right my King. War is only fun when we win." Keith smiled.

"Kiss his ass any harder, and you're lips will chap." Dave muttered.

With a growl Keith launched himself over the long rectangular table knocking over dishes, and foods. Reptilian scales grew upon his skin and narrow, wings sprouted from his back, ripping his clothes in half, transforming him into a dragon. Fire came out of his mouth, burning everything in his path.

Dave transformed as well, and both dragons began to fight with claws, teeth and furry.

Dragon warriors are able to change into true dragons whenever they desired, though when they are mad they transform on their anger emotions. Seto has not yet transformed into a dragon yet. Since he discovered that his family except his younger brother was slaughtered. Seto suspected that his dragon form was lost.

Dave snarled when Keith threw him into the nearest wall, cracking the ivory. Flames erupted over and over, then bit and lashed out at each other, separated, circled, then clashed together again.

All the warriors save Seto were on their feet in excitement betting on who would win. "Eight gold coins on Keith," Max called excitedly.

"Ten on Dave!" Aikido yelled in excitement.

"Twenty if they both kill each other!" Keifa shouted taking his gold coins out with a smirk.

"Enough," Seto growled. "Sit or I will not hesitate in killing you."

Both males growled at each other. The other warriors sat down. Even though, they wanted to keep on betting, Seto was their leader, their king, and they knew better than to defy him. Both males narrowed their eyes at each other. Seto had on a face that said, 'Come and get me. Juts don't expect to live afterwards.'

Finally, both dragons become humans. Naked humans. Their wings recoiled, tucking tightly into the slits in their backs; their scales faded, leaving naked skin. They went to the hooks that were in the wall. Seto made sure to have extra clothes in every room in any case. Once they were dressed both warriors sat back down.

Seto needed to distract them, for he sees both warriors growling at each other,

"What if we do a tournament of sword skills?" Seto asked emotionless.

"No." Valon groaned.

"Not again." Keith glared.

"What do you want then?" Seto almost growled.

"Women!"

"Ukes!"

Warriors shouted with an excitement.

"I don't allow them inside. They distract you too much." Seto frowned. The others groaned.

"Hey, I have an idea. Not a physical one, but cunning and wits." Keith said. Everyone paid attention to him interested even Dave.

Seto nodded his approval. It sounded innocent.

Keith smirked. "The contest is simple really. The first man to make Seto lose his temper, wins!"

"Now wait just a-" Seto was cut off.

"What is the price for the winner?" Max spoke.

"The satisfaction in of besting us all." Keith gave an innocent smile.

"Not to mention a beating from Seto, I'm sure." Valon said interested. "I must swear by the gods, every bruise will be worth it!" Valon finished. Everyone stared at Seto with a smirk.

"I like this idea." Dave said.

"You know I'm in." Max cheered.

"Me too!" Aikido smirked.

"And me!" Koga said.

"No." Seto glared.

"What about making him smile?" Max said re-thinking.

"Now count me in!" Keith said. Everyone else agreed.

"Got to Hades." Seto finished with a glare. Then froze. His blood was quickening with darkness and danger, and the hairs at the base of his neck were raising.

_The mist is calling me._

Seto stood up with a murderous gaze that made the males pale. They thought that they were in for hell of a beating. Seto walked calmly. "Finish eating, then go to the Arena. You men will practice until you can no longer hold a sword." With that Seto left. He heard all his warriors groan.

Seto walked in the cave steps four at a time. He was ready to kill then finish his meal in private. He walked while taking his shirt off and tossed it into a corner. His dragon tattoo on his chest glowed blue waiting for him to finish his job. Seto had a blank face, and cleared everything in his mind. Pulling out his sword and positioned himself to the left of the light green portal…Seto was ready.

* * *

><p>Me: Hope you like it. Sorry if it was late. I was going to post it yesterday, but I was busy. Please REVIEW! :D Chapter 3 will be coming soon. I won nothing. T-T<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay people really love my stories! I checked on my inbox and it was full! :D yay yay ah! Anyways, I really love reading reviews people, and no you guys are not bothering me. I love them! XD Okay here is the next chap. I own nothing, nada so please no suing! D:

_**Warning!**_**: **This is Yaoi (male x male) you have been warned, no like no read. There will be graphic violence, limes and lemons in some chapters. You all have been warned. Flames? I have a water gun! Other than that enjoy.

Heart of the Dragon

Chapter 3

Joey always hoped he'd die from a disease or intense pleasurable sex with his boyfriend/husband. Yes he's gay. No he doesn't have a boyfriend/husband. And he never had sex before. That doesn't change the fact that he is still going to die.

And not from intense pleasure.

From heat exhaustion? Maybe.

From hunger? Probably.

From his own stupidity? Yes.

Joey was lost and abandon in the freaking Amazon.

"Of all the rotten sick jokes. Now because of it I end up broke, lost, and trapped in this bug-infested sauna." Joey muttered glaring at the vines and tall trees. Oh how he wished that rain would happen at any moment from his descent hell.

At least something good is coming out. He gets to lose a couple pounds from his curvy body. Not that losing weight did Joey any good. Except in the news papers.

'_A young man from Japan _(or from N.Y.?) _found dead in Amazon. A shame. He was hot!'_

Where the hell was his little sister Serenity? Joey needed to find her and quick, before the mosquitoes drink him dry. Joey kept walking and thinking of the possibilities where to find his younger sister. His mind kept on wondering to him being lonely. Almost all his friends have settled down, or are dating. Although not everyone, save Yugi, Malik and Ryou. For they are all gay. Something was missing in Joey's life. What would it take to make him feel whole?

"Not in this jungle that's for sure." Joey grumbled.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Joey walked faster. He hasn't heard from his sister in a long time. Serenity had shipped him a packaged containing her journal, and a gorgeous necklace with two dangling, intertwined dragon heads. There was no note as to explain the gifts.

"Bastard." Joey muttered.

Damn him to hell. All of them who tried to help Joey had stolen his backpack and left him here to rot. Now he had no food, no water, no tent, no nothing. Joey did have a weapon. A weapon he had used to shoot that bastard in the ass as he ran away. Joey gave a smirk at remembering, he patted the revolver resting at the waist of his dirty jeans.

Something hard hit him in the head making him fall. He looked around to see what the hell happened. Oh my god! Could it be cannibals? Oh my god!

Joey looked around panicking until his gaze landed on the object.

"Oh thanked god!" Joey cried in joy when he saw the rosy-colored fruit on the ground. He picked it up while standing at the same time studying it. Was it poisonous? Did he care it was? Nope, he didn't care. Death by poison was perferable than walking away from this treasure.

Just when Joey was about to a heavenly bite another missle hit him making the fruit go all over his place. Joey spun around trying to locate where his attacker was. He looked up narrowing his gaze into the trees. About ten yards away and fifteen feet up he saw a small hairy monkey more fruit in his hand.

His jaw dropped in disbelief. _Was it…smiling?_

Joey knew what it was thinking: 'haha, there's nothing that you can do about it.' Robbed, abandoned, then assaulted by a primate. This was too much. Joey took a bite of his heavenly fruit and sighed in bliss. After two more bites Joey threw what was left of the fruit. He nailed his target in the nose. The primate lost its smile.

"Nothing I can do about it huh? Well, take that, you rotten fuzz ball." Joey yelled at the primate. Oh yeah he was going insane. Fighting with a monkey is weird…

The next thing he knew was the fruit aimed at his way from every direction. Realizing that monkeys were throwing food at him, Joey ran grabbing as much fruits he can and ran off.

An hour passed, and by then his body forgot all he had ate, and his mouth felt dryer. But he kept on walking. Find Serenity, find Serenity: he repeated over and over.

Joey walked for hours and he had made no progress. His arms and legs were so heavy they felt like steal clubs. Not knowing what else to do, he sank to the ground-His eardrums perked. Joey heard water running! He was actually hearing the glorious swoosh of water.

Get up, must get up. Joey commanded himself.

Using every bit of strength he possessed, Joey crawled on his hands and knees into a thick tangle of vegetarian. Forest life pulsed vibrantly around him, mocking his weakness. The ground was getting soft under his every touch. Joey followed the ground that became wetter and wetter until he came across an underground spring. The clear, turquoise water smelled clean and refreshing.

Joey not wasting anymore time, he cupped his hands together, scooped up the cool heavenly liquid and drank it. Joey kept drinking until his chest started burning hot. It felt like he was swallowing molten lava. Except the sensation came from outside of his body instead of the inside.

Joey yelped when the heat was unbearable. He saw a red glow coming from his chest. Joey looked down as the glow from the twin dragon heads dangling from the silver chain around his neck. Now panicking Joey tried to take the necklace off his head but he was pulled forward. The light was staying behind as the necklace kept pulling Joey further down a cave. Finally, Joey stopped, and the medallion cooled against his chest. _'It had better not leave a scar.'_

Joey studied his surrounding with his eyes wide. The necklace dragged him into some cave. He saw drops of water falling down the rocking floor.

Joey decided to keep going forward. The ceiling kept growing smaller and smaller, until Joey had to crawl. He didn't know how long he crawled. Minutes? Hours? Luckily for him he saw a ribbon of light appear. He followed the light.

Was he dying?

No better, he found paradise.

Light crowed a small iridescent pool of…water? The light green liquid seemed thicker than water, almost like clear, transparent gel. Instead of lying on the ground, the pool hung upright at a slight angle. There was no wall to support it.

Joey curious wanting to touch and examine the strange gel. At the moment of contact, a violent jolt exploded within him. Joey felt like being sucked into a vacuum.

The world around Joey ceasing to exist. His arms wanting to grab something, yet nothing greeted him. He kept falling down. All of a sudden screams began. High-pitched, like a thousand screeching children running around him. He put both his hand on his ears trying to block the screaming.

It only got louder.

"HELP ME." He screamed.

Stars burst like fireworks at his side, spinning around, and around. Waves of nausea churned inside his stomach.

All of a sudden everything went quiet.

Joey touched hard surface; he swayed but didn't fall down. The good thing was that the nausea had receded. He saw a haze of dew still rose around the pool-like portal strands of pale, glistering of composed entirely of fairy dust.

Joey's eyes furrowed. The once rocky clean walls are covered with strange colors. Was that…blood? He just realized it isn't the same cave as he was on before. The floor was damped, burden with odd-looking shape twigs, rocks and straw. Several chairs pushed against the far corner.

The air around Joey was cold as winter ice. The air possessed a sickening metallic bite. The walls were taller, wider when he'd first entered. The pool had been on the right side, not on the left.

What was going on? How can his surroundings change so suddenly without moving a step? Could it be a dream? No. the sights and smells were too real, and too frightening. Had he died? No, no. this was not heaven, and it was to cold to be hell. Before his mind could answer to where he was, a twig snapped.

Joey whipped to the side, and found himself staring up into cold, ice-blue eyes that swirled startling precision with the mist. He was awed. The owner of those extraordinary eyes was the most ferociously masculine man he'd ever seen. His cheek bones were sharp, his jaw a bit square. Probably the only soft spot to his face is his lush mouth.

He stood in front of Joey with his raw muscle. He was shirtless, his stomach cut into several rows of perfect strength. A six pack, Joey mused. He noticed the tattoo on his chest. Those tattoos were glowing, and appeared to be alive. A fierce dragon spread crimson wings and seemed to be flying straight out of his skin, like a 3-D image come to dazzling life. The dragon's tail dipped low, past the waist of his leather pants. Around it's body were black symbols that bested curling slashes and sagged points. These stretched the length of his collarbone and around his biceps.

The taller man himself proved to be more barbarous than his tattoos. He held a long, sword. A wave of fear swept through Joey. The man with a sword reminded Joey of a caged, wild animal. Ready to strike. With a flick of his wrist, he twirled the sword around his head. Joey flinched backwards. My god, he was lifting it higher as if he really meant to…

"Whoa, there. Put that thing away before you hurt someone." _'Namely me.' _Joey finished the thought.

He gave the lethal weapon another twirl. Not a trace of emotion touched his expression,. Not anger, fear, or mischievousness, offering a clue as to why he felt the need to practice sword slicing techniques in front of Joey.

"I mean you no harm." Joey managed to say.

His sword began to slice downward, aimed straight for Joey's throat. He was going to kill Joey! On instinct, Joey grabbed his gun from the waist of his pants. He squeezed the trigger. _'Shit. Nothing happened.' _It was empty! Joey must have used all the bullets on that bastard of a guide. Terror wrapped around Joey.

"Please," Joey whispered.

Either the other male didn't hear or care what he said. His sharp deadly sword continued to inch closer and closer to Joey's neck. Joey squeezed his eyelids shut and silently prayed.

* * *

><p>There you go another chapter. I think I deserve more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a while since I updated. And since I saw the reviews, I was jumping up and down for joy. I was sad about my friend's new born baby going to the hospital. The doc said that the baby will have to stay two more weeks…-sigh- I just hope her baby is alright. Anyways here is the next chapter. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Disclamer: If I own Yugioh…-smirks- this show would have been banned from TV shows for the many lemons. And you'd have to buy it on DVDs.

_Warnings!:_ Check the first chapters. And Seto is being a pervert in this chapter. O.o

Heart of the Dragon

Chapter 4

Seto mentally cursed and allowed his sword to pass just in front of the younger male. He could see the actual color, startled him enough that he hesitated to destroy the possessor of such brilliance.

He knew what he must do. Destroy. He fought past his shock and gripped his sword, trying to prepare for destruction.

The hair that belonged to the other male. Of all these years he could see what color it was. Seto's fingers itched to touch. His senses longed to explore. Seto looked at him, thought of the family he'd once loved, and his determination had cracked.

_Kill, _his mind demanded.

His tutors voice echoed through Seto. _"Kill those who enter. Killing them is your privilege."_

Seto studied the younger male. Pale skin, streaks of dirt marred his jaw. His nose was small and elfin, blond hair that looked soft. Slowly the younger male opened his eyes, and Seto sucked in heated breath. His eyes a beautiful honey brown that dusted with determination and fear. These new colors memorized him, enchanted him. Also made his every protective instinct surfaced.

Oh my gods, desire coiled inside him. Very powerful coils that refuse to loosen their grip. When the younger male realized his sword tip pointing to the ground, he crouched down ever so slightly.

There could be no way to let him live. Yet looking at his newest intruder made him feel like a beast. The blonde's features were so angelic. He felt desire.

Seto's gaze drank in the rest of the younger male. He wasn't that tall. Probably reached up Seto's chin. His skin smudged with grime and sweat that did nothing to detract. He had a small curvish body.

More unwelcome sensations pulsed through him unnamable sensations. He should feel nothing; he should remain detached. But he felt; and he wasn't. he yearned to trace his fingertips all over the blond, to immerse himself in the blonds softness. Seto yearned to taste, yes, actually taste the blonds entire body.

"No," Seto said, more for his benefit than the blonds own.

"No."

The younger male broke the law of the mist, he must die.

All those years ago a Guardian had failed to accomplish his duty, had failed to protect Atlantis, and in turn it brought death of many people, people Seto loved. He could not, would not allow even this younger male to survive.

Knowing this, Seto still remained in place. His cold, hard logic warred against this male would glance away…but seconds turned into minutes, and the blonds gaze remained fixed on Seto, studying.

Desperate to escape the mental hold on the younger male on him, Seto demanded, "Turn your gaze."

Slowly, so slowly he shook his head, whisking blond tendrils around his temples. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you are saying."

Even the blonds voice was innocent, soft and lyrical, a caress to Seto's senses. Yet Seto had no idea what the blond said.

"Damn, this," Seto murmured. "And damn me."

The corners of his lips twitched in a scowl. Seto commanded himself to remain indifferent to the blond even while Seto seethed his sword and closed the distance between them. There was no reason to do what he was about to do but he could not stop himself. His actions were no longer controlled by his mind, but by some force he didn't understand or want to acknowledge.

The blond gasped at the brunettes approach. "What are you doing?"

Seto pressed the blonds back, crowding him until he met the rock-lined wall; the blond kept the metal abject directed at Seto, the silly thing clicking over and over again. Did the blond truly expect to protect himself from a dragon warrior with such a useless object? He grabbed the useless metal from the blonds fingers and tossed it behind his shoulders. The blond lashed out, unbeaten, kicking, hitting and scratching like a wild demon.

"Cease," Seto said.

Seto secured the blond by the wrists, pinning them above his head. The blond squirmed, he sighed and waited for the blond to tire. A couple minutes passed before his movements slowed, then halted altogether.

"You'll go to prison for this," the blond said breathing heavily.

The blonds warm exhalations caressed Seto's chest, their intoxicating sweetness a tangible entity that prodded his memory, another gentle reminder of his parents he couldn't quite banish from his mind. He almost jerked away from the blond, but the scent of fear and honey enveloped him, a sensual declaration of his appeal. He'd smelled nothing but ash for so long; he couldn't help but luxuriate in this new fragrance. Inhaling deeply, Seto pressed against the blond, brushing his body with his, closing all hint of separation. The need to touch the younger male, any part of him, refused to leave Seto.

The blond shivered. From the cold? He wondered. Or from a turbulent desire similar to his own? Seto watched the blond nibble his soft bottom lip, the arousal he felt for the blond became a storm. A storm so intense it was like a supernatural entity. His dragon's blood flowed to his cock like a freshly sprung river, hot and consuming.

Seto's lips curved into a self-disparaging smile. The moment he realized he was actually smiling, he frowned. How his men would have laughed to crown this dainty creature the winner of their wager. Yet he couldn't seem to care. By the gods he'd never felt anything so perfect, so right.

_This young man is your enemy, _he reminded himself, gritting his teeth and shifting his hips so that his erection remained a safe distance away.

"The mind is open, the ears will hear. Understand we do, apart or near. My words are yours-your words are mine. This I speak. This I bind. From this moment, through all of time." Seto chanted.

Still watching the blond, he said, "Do you understand my words now?"

"Y-yeah, I-I do." His honey brown eyes widened, darkening with renewed flecks of alarm.

"How?" was all the blond could manage.

"I cast a spell of comprehension over your mind."

"Spell? No, no. that's not possible." The blond shook his head. "What did you do to my brain?"

"I have already explained that to you."

"Don't tell me the truth, then." The blond laughed bitterly. "None of this matters, anyway. Tomorrow morning I'll wake up and discover this all a horrible nightmare."

_No, he wouldn't, _Seto thought. "You should have not come here, uke." he said. "Do you care for your life?"

"Is that a threat?" The blond fought against his hold. "Let go."

"Cease your struggles. Your actions merely press your body deeper into mine."

The blond immediately stilled.

"I am a Japanese citizen, and I know my rights. You can't keep me here against my will."

"I can do anything I like."

All color from the blonds face because there was no denying the truth of his words.

_Close your eyes and strike, _his mind and body acted as separate entities. He found himself releasing the blond stepping backwards. The blond leapt away from him as if he were a blood sucking vampire or a hideously misshapen Formorian.

Seto focused all his might on the blonds destruction, looking anywhere except his enigmatic, honey-colored eyes, thinking of anything except his fierce, admirable spirit. The blonds shirt was torn and gaped down the middle, revealing his beautiful pale skin, and two nipples. Another spark of desire flared inside him. Until his gaze locked on the two sets of rubied eyes that hung in the valley of his chest.

Seto's breath snagged as he studied the ornament more intently. Surely that was not…could not be…

But it was.

A frown cemented his features, and his fingers fisted so tightly his bones almost snapped. How had this blond come to possess such a sacred talisman? The gods awarded every dragon warrior a Ra-Dracus Dragon's Fire, upon reaching manhood, and a warrior never removed his gift, not for any reason save death. The marking etched at the base of his one were familiar to him, but he could not recall exactly to whom it belonged. Not this young man that much he knew. The blond was not a dragon, nor was he a child of Atlantis.

Seto frown deepened. Ironically the very oath that commanded him to harm the blond compelled him to keep the blond alive until the blond explained how and why he had the medallion. Reaching out Seto attempted to remove it from his neck. The blond slapped his palm and scampered backwards.

"W-what are you doing?" the blond demanded.

"Give me that medallion."

The blond didn't cower at his hard tone as most would have done. Nor did he jump to obey. No, the blond returned his gaze with unflinching courage or stupidity. The remained firmly in place now, hands at his side.

"Don't come any closer," the blond told him.

"You wear the mark of a dragon," Seto continued. "And you, uke, are no dragon. Give me the medallion."

"The only thing I'll give you is an ass-kicking, you rotten thief. Stay back."

Seto leveled him with a resolute gaze. The blond was defensive and fearful. Not a good combination when trying to get answers. He almost sighed. "I am called Seto," he said. "Does that ease your fears?"

"No, it doesn't." Contrary to his words, his muscles relaxed slightly. "My little sister gave me this necklace. It's my only link to her these days, and I'm not giving it up."

Seto warred a hand down his face. "What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"What is your name?" he repeated. "Do not forget who holds the sword."

"Joey Wheeler," he reluctantly supplied.

"Where is your little sister now, Joey Wheeler?" His name floated easily from Seto's tongue. "I wish to see her."

"I don't know where she is."

And he did like that he did not know, Seto realized, studying the worry in his eyes. "No matter," he said. "The medallion does not belong to her, either. It belongs to a dragon, and I _will _have it back."

The blond studied him for a long, silent moment, then offered him a sunny if brittle smile. "You're right. You can have it. I just need to take it off." He raised his arms if he meant to do as he'd claimed-take it off. But, he darted forward until he stood poised at the mist's entrance. Seto's arm snaked out and jerked the blond back into the hard circle of his body. The blond gasped on impact. If his reflexes had not been so quick, he would have lost the blond.

"You dare defy me?" Seto said. As leader of this palace, he was used to having every command obeyed. Well before today and his army's game. That this uke opposed him was shocking, yet somehow added to his appeal.

"Let me go!"

"Struggling is pointless and merely delays what must be done." Seto held steady while speaking.

The blond beat his pointy, little elbows into Seto's stomach. "What the hell must be done?"

Seto whirled him around and used one of his hands as a shackle, locking the blond against him, chest to chest.

"Be still," Seto shouted. Then shouted? Yes, he'd actually raised his voice.

Amazingly enough, the blond stilled. His breath came shallow and fast. Seto began to hear the blonds heart beat, a staccato rhythm that never berated in his ears. Their gazes narrowed on each other and looking away proved impossible.

"Please." the blond whispered, and Seto wasn't sure if he was asking him to release him or hold him more tightly.

Seto used his free hand to smooth up the velvet soft expose of the blonds neck, then gently flick some blond hair out of the way. The heat of him beckoned him to glide his hands across the blonds every peak and hallow from the buds of his nipples, the slight roundness of his stomach. From the exotic slope of his legs, to the hardness of his length.

Was he the kind of uke who could accept and return his animal passion? Or would he find him more than he could handle?

The thought jarred him, and Seto gave a brutal shake of his head to dislodge it. Whether the blond could handle him or not it didn't matter. Seto wasn't going to bed this blond. And yet…

Seto easily imagined Joey naked and in his bed, his body splayed for his views. The blonds arms open and waiting for him. He would smile slowly, seductively, and Seto would inch his way atop of him, graze his tongue over every curve and hollow, enjoying the blond as he'd never enjoyed another-or let him enjoy Seto-until the both collapsed.

The fantasy caused his desire to intermingle with tenderness, each sensation sparking off the other as they races through Seto.

Desire he could tolerate. Tenderness he could not.

For years he'd tried to suppress his physical needs, but he'd learned it was impossible. So Seto begun to allow himself occasional woman or ukes, quickly afterward. He didn't kiss, didn't savor. Just look them with utter detachment, and easily forgettable coupling.

Seto needed that same detachment now, which meant he needed to ignore Joey's appeal. With that firmly rooted in his mind, he hurriedly unhooked the chain's clasp from around the blonds neck, though he was careful not to bruise him.

"Give that back," the blond demanded, pulling against his hold. "It's mine."

The blonds expression turned venomous.

Without removing his gaze from the blond, Seto secured the medallion around his own neck, causing it to clang against the other Ra-Dracus. "I have many questions for you, and I expect you to answer everyone. If you utter a single lie, you will regret it. Is that clear?"

A strangled breath slipped past Joey's lips.

"Do you understand?" Seto reiterated.

Wide-eyed, Joey nodded slowly.

"Then we will begin. You told me you want to give the medallion back to your sister. Why? What does she plan to do with it?"

"I-I don't know."

Did he lie? The angelic cast of his features suggested no untruth had ever passed from the blonds lips. Thinking of Joey's lips brought his gaze to them. They were plump lips. Lips made for a man's pleasure, his pleasure. He ran a hand down his face, unsure what to believe, but knowing he should not imagine those lips slipping up and down his shaft, his blond hair tickling his stomach.

"Where did she acquire it?" Seto ground out.

"I don't know," Joey said hollowly.

"From who did she acquire it?"

"Her friend,"

Her friend…Seto's jaw ticked. That meant there were more surface dwellers involved. "How long has the chain been in your possession?"

Joey closed his eyes for a moment, silently counting the days. "A while,"

"Do you know what it is? Or what it does?"

"It does nothing," Joey said, his brows furrowed. "It's just a necklace. A piece of jewelry."

Seto regarded the blond intently, studying, gauging. "How, then, did you find the mist?"

Joey paused out of breath. "I don't know, okay. I was walking around that damned jungle. I was hot, tired and hungry. I discovered an underground spring, stumbled upon the cave and crawled inside."

"Did anyone enter the cave with you?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

The blond glared up at him, daring Seto to do what he would. "Yes, damn it. I'm certain I was alone out there."

"If you have lied…" Seto allowed his threat to hang in the air unsaid.

"I told you the truth," the blond snapped.

Had he? Seto honestly didn't know. He only knew that he wanted to believe every word the blond uttered. Seto was too captivated by the blonds beauty. Too entranced by the blondes scent. Seto should kill the blond here and now, finally, but still couldn't bring himself to hurt the younger male. Not yet. Not until he's had time and distance to put the blond in proper perspective.

_I'm a fool,_ Seto thought. Seto grabbed Joey by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. The blond began kicking immediately, and his nails raked down his back.

"Put me down, you Neanderthalic bastard!" The blonds voice echoed in his ears. "I answered your questions. You have to let me go."

"Perhaps a little time in my chamber will make those answers of yours improve. Surely you can do better than 'I don't know.'"

"Improve? Improve! If I'd given you a different answers, I would have been lying."

"We shall see."

Seto strode up the cave stairs and into the palace above. Joey continued to squirm and kick, and Seto continued to hold him firmly in his arms. He was careful to avoid his men as he carried the blond to his chamber. Once there, he tossed the blond atop his velvet covered mattress and tied him flailing arms and legs to the posts. Seeing Joey splayed on his bed made him sweat and ache. Made Seto rock-hard. Gods, he couldn't deal with the blond now, not when the blond looked so…eatable. Without another glance in Joey's direction, Seto turned and walked into the hall. the door closed behind him.

Sooner or later, the blond would have to die…by his own hands.

* * *

><p>Holy crap! Seto is perverted, I think this should get REVIEWS and see what you guys think! Please REVIEW. XD<p> 


End file.
